The installation and use of applications on different devices is becoming increasingly common. Many users discover applications to download from a myriad of sources. In order to download or learn about an application, however, the user is often required to be aware of and be able to identify the desired application (e.g., by name). As a result, application discovery by users may be a result of happenstance. Some users learn about an application only if they stumble upon a news article, listen to technology podcasts, or encounter advertising (e.g., on digital distribution platforms, TV, radio, or the like.). Other users may have friends who may occasionally discuss and suggest applications. Many users, however, would install and utilize applications if they were made aware of the different applications available.